Batalla reinicio
by LuVittoire
Summary: Tras una fallida batalla, Ladybug no solo debe enfrentarse a la ausencia de sus compañeros héroes, sino a una ciudad que ha olvidado por completo su existencia. Ademas, deberá aclararse a si misma sobre nuevos sentimientos hacia Chat Noir, a quien lucha por encontrar una vez más.
1. ¿La ultima batalla?

**¿La última batalla?**

"... _y pase lo que pase, no olvides lo mucho que te amo ..."_

Aún inconsciente, esas palabras sonaban en su cabeza. Entonces quiso despertar. Podría haberse levantado el golpe, pero al menos, había lanzado un grito ahogado, pero las fuerzas seguían nulas. Se limitó a despertar serenamente aún con los ojos cerrados, intentando poner en orden su cabeza.

Un peculiar aunque conocido aroma la inundaba. Definitivamente ella no estaba en su casa, aunque tampoco parecía ser un hospital o un tópico.

Decidió abrir sus ojos con lentitud. Junto a ella, un anciano de mirada paciente parecía encuentra aguardándola, rodeado de dos pequeñas criaturas. Su mejor consejera e incondicional amiga era una de ellas.

-Marinette! –Tikki voló hacia su portadora con algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus pequeñas mejillas. Habían pasado varios días y la fiebre de la azabache no cedía, haciendo temer lo peor a sus cuidadores.

-T-Tikki? -dijo la chica con cierto desconcierto- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras? -Mientras levantaba la mirada- ¿Maestro Fu? ¿Qué sucede?

-Preferiría que recobrases más fuerzas antes que hablar sobre ello –intervino el aludido- aunque imagino que iras recordando poco a poco lo que pasó.

El maestro Fu hizo una pequeña señal. Wayzz y Tikki salieron a su orden, esta última con la pequeña cabeza inclinada.

Y sí que tenía razón. A medida que Marinette recobraba la lucidez en su mente, también los confusos recuerdos tomaban sorprendente y cruel claridad. No pasó mucho antes que la chica se quebrara en un llanto incontrolable.

_Flashback…_

_Cuando los 5 héroes se dieron cuenta de la trampa en la que habían caído, los ánimos por lo que seria el fin de la batalla con Hawk Moth y su triunfo sobre él se desvanecieron rápidamente. Especialmente en los dos considerados líderes. Ladybug y Chat Noir se culpaban internamente por haber creído una mentira tan simple, además de lo peor, haber llevado allí a todo su equipo._

_Esa misma mañana, ambos habían enfrentado un akumatizado inusualmente débil. Sin embargo, __cuando ya cada uno había tomado distintos caminos antes de su destransformación, cada quien fue alcanzado por __su "compañero" con un mismo mensaje: "he descubierto algo importante sobre Hawk Moth, te veré en el Louvre al anochecer, necesitaremos ayuda "_

_Ladybug no dudó y alistó además a sus aliados. Mas al llegar, un desconcierto inicial por la confusa situación, además de una visión de Hawk Moth, dirigiéndose hacia el interior del Louvre, los llevo donde justamente estaban, encerrados en lo que parecían ser las salas subterráneas del famoso museo._

_-¿En serio son ustedes quienes se hacen llamar "héroes de París"? –Sonó una burla en una conocida voz._

_Volpina los miraba con la arrogancia del triunfo plasmado en sus ojos. La maestra de la mentira, la aliada perfecta del mal, finalmente había ganado._

_-Esto sucede cuando un grupo de torpes niños quieren jugar a ser superhéroes –esta vez una voz más fría resuena en la sala. El mismo Hawk Moth, una vez más en su forma Escarlata, junto a su aliada, lanzó la última advertencia- Ladybug, Chat Noir. Pueden usar la cabeza, darme vuestros Miraculous e irse con sus compañeros. O pueden luchar si quieren__. __Pero sepan que será en vano. Esta vez no está París para ayudarlos._

_Una sonrisa de complicidad entre Ladybug y Chat Noir fue suficiente señal. Ese día sería la última batalla contra Hawk Moth, ya sea él quien sea derrotado, o ya sean ellos._

**¡Hola a todos! ... bueno, soy bastante nueva en esto, así que espero que no sea la única que tardó como 10 minutos antes de pulsar en "publicar historia" ... espero que esta historia les agrade y espero alguna corrección o comentario al respecto ... Y antes de seguir, creo que es preciso decir que los primeros capítulos se traducen en un poco de formal y triste, que son los capítulos de tragedia o algo así. Y con esto me despido ... hasta una próxima vez.**


	2. Un último adiós

**Un último adiós**

La preocupación era evidente en el rostro de Tikki cuando entraba en la sala de Marinette. La niña había estado llorando sin parar durante unos minutos, y su ropa tenía ya pequeñas manchas húmedas.

-Mari ... procura calmarte un poco. No estás del todo bien aún –la kwami no encontraba más palabras de consuelo para su portadora. ¿Diría acaso que todo iría bien? ¿Qué sus compañeros estaban a salvo? Ella misma no sabía nada de ellos desde aquel día y pensar en lo que habría pasado con Plagg la tenía al borde de la desesperación.

Una pequeña estela de humo en la puerta. El maestro Fu traía una pequeña taza de té que se puso delante de la chica.

-Espero que esto te ayude a recordar un poco la calma Marinette –dijo con tranquilidad- antes ... –continuo al ver que el azabache quería intervenir- debes saber que tus compañeros están todos a salvo. Tanto Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee e incluso Chat Noir se encuentran en sus hogares sin haber sufrido daño alguno.

¿Sin ningún daño? Era extraño que Hawk Moth hiciese gala de una compasión desconocida en él hasta entonces. O tal vez habrían encontrado la forma de huír, aunque parecía una posibilidad poco probable. Tikki se sentía tan confusa como su portadora.

-Maestro, ¿está seguro de esto? ¿No le parece extraño que Hawk Moth no haya tomado ninguna acción contra ellos?

El anciano pareció dudar un poco, pero aun tenia tranquila voz cuando dijo: -es un tema del que podríamos charlar luego. Diría que Marinette necesita un poco de descanso ahora mismo.

En efecto, los ojos azules poco a poco se cerraban, mientras que el último pensamiento de la joven recordaba en preguntar por aquel efectivo té.

_Flashback_

_La última derrota de Hawk Moth frente a todo París__, parecía haber hecho mucho eco en sus planes__**.** Ahora los héroes se enfrentaron en una lucha tan desigual como aquella vez, aunque ahora no habrían parisinos que acudiesen en su ayuda. Y para esa ocasión especial, algunos villanos antiguos habían sido convocados a la contienda._

_No era solo ese problema después de unos momentos de batalla. Ningún plan había surgido __y casi todos sus poderes habían sido usados, sin ninguna efectividad__. El Lucky Charm había sido destruido por un inoportuno Copygato. Queen Bee había errado su ataque tras una rápida distracción dada por Volpina, antes que esta misma cambiase a su forma de Camaleón, aprovechando la ilusión que Rena Rouge hizo sobre los dobles de todos ellos. Por último, Carapace había usado su escudo tras un derrumbe ocasionado por Faraón y Animan. El único poder que tenían ahora era el Cataclismo de Chat Noir._

_La única solución posible parecía ser la huida. Pero en toda la lucha, los largos pasillos subterráneos del Louvre parecían auténticos laberintos. Resistiendo cuanto podían, todo el equipo llego a un pasillo ligeramente más iluminado, en el cual se verá lo que podría ser su última esperanza: el ascensor._

_-¡No permitan que escapen! –gritó Hawk Moth ante el peligro. Volpina se lanzó hacia una indefensa Rena Rouge, seguida por Carapace, quien apresuró a defender a la heroína. Queen Bee intentaba hacer frente a Copygato, a la vez que Chat Noir y Ladybug enfrentaban a una aterradora transformación de Animan. Mientras, Faraón cerraba cualquier salida derrumbando las paredes alrededor. Se acercaba peligrosamente a la pareja del gato y la catarina._

_Ladybug detectó el peligro antes que su compañero. Habían sido acorralados hacia una sala más grande, aparentemente el almacén de piso. Lejos ya estaba la opción de huir en el ascensor, y la idea de entrar en dicho almacén y bloquear la entrada hacia el sitio para evitar que los villanos entrasen no parecía nada mala._

_-Todos dentro! Bloquearemos esta entrada! –Avisó a sus aliados. Queen Bee finalmente había sido debilitado a Copygato, lanzándolo así fuera del lugar y entrando al refugio. Carapace hizo lo propio con Volpina, siendo esta despedida del lugar mientras que el chico llevaba una herida Rena Rouge dentro. Cuando Chat Noir y Ladybug fueron capaces de vencer a Animan, Faraón se había acercado lo suficiente y empleaba su fuerza para lanzar la pared sobre ellos. Ladybug se aventó sobre su compañero, logrando así completar su plan. __Dicha pared había cerrado la única entrada allí, pero a un alto precio: parte de la pared había caído sobre la heroína peliazul y ahora esta luchaba por no perder la consciencia en medio de los brazos de Chat Noir. Aunque tampoco había nadie notado que no habían dejado a todos fuera. El último villano observaba sonriente la desesperante escena. _

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo... a decir verdad, estos días no estaba segura de como continuar los capítulos que vienen... descubrí que una maratón de Ladybug puede ser de ayuda en esos casos... así que espero no demorar mucho en publicar el siguiente... lindo día a todos!**

**Sonrais777: gracias por tu comentario. Espero no decepcionarte con lo que sigue..**

**Ritoru Deito: este será el último capitulo así de corto, desde el tercero he tratado de hacerlo mas largo y espero que te agrade. Gracias por tu comentario...Pddt: ¿acaso eres adivina?**


	3. Olvido

**Olvido**

_Flashback_

_Hawk Moth sabía que tenía muy cerca su ansiado deseo. Tenía delante a 5 héroes, 4 de ellos sin poderes, y a su gran rival y una de sus compañeras heridas. ¿Podría haber tenido una ventaja más grande? Chat Noir quedó helado cuando vio el peligro con el que estaban, y lo que ello significaba. Aún así, no soltaba a la chica que ahora más que nunca luchaba por mantenerse despierta._

"_Finalmente tendrá los Miraculous" –pensaba derrotado antes de oír una aguda voz._

_-¿Crees que será tan fácil vencernos imitación ridícula de mariposa? –dijo atrevidamente Queen Bee._

_-Pensaba que habrías logrado tener un poco de cordura después de un tiempo como heroína, Chloé Bourgeois –dijo el villano impasible- aún así sigues siendo una tonta niña engreída._

_-Pues tal vez yo seré una engreída –respondió la rubia- pero tú eres un iluso si crees que obtendrás los Miraculous esta noche. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Queen Bee se llevó las manos hacia su joya prodigiosa y la desprendió de su cabello, quedando así solo Chloé._

_-P-pero… Chloé... ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! -se exaltó Carapace._

_Sin embargo, Chat Noir siguió la mirada de la chica, que parecía estar fija en un punto al extremo de la sala. Oculta tras una pared de cristal y unas rejas entreabiertas, una pequeña puerta guardaba lo que parecía el ascensor que usaban entre pisos para transportar las piezas de arte más delicadas. Suficiente espacio para una persona. Entendió finalmente lo que era la última oportunidad de evitar del triunfo absoluto de Hawk Moth. Él no obtendría los dos Miraculous esa noche. _

_Rena Rouge también parecía haber entendido el mensaje. Apenas con fuerza, se levantó y camino junto a Chloé, mientras también desabrochaba de su cuello el collar del zorro, quedando expuesta como Alya tras unos segundos._

_Solo Ladybug, en su lucha de no perder la conciencia, no lograba entender porque su mejor amiga revelaba su identidad, a la vez de porque tanto la castaña como la rubia entregaban disimuladamente sus Miraculous al joven tortuga, quien asentía con mirada triste._

_-No te preocupes M'lady –dijo de pronto su compañero- todo saldrá bien. Recuerda que siempre encuentras el modo de solucionar todo. Pero antes debes salir de aquí, o no podrás seguir actuando miauravillosamente contra el mal._

_Hawk Moth tampoco parecía entender mucho, aunque ello no le impidió mantener su sonrisa de suficiencia. Eso antes de que ambas chicas, sin poderes ni trajes, se abalanzaran sobre él, derrumbándolo unos pocos momentos en los que duraba su desconcierto._

_Momentos suficientes para que Chat y Carapace corrieran hacia el ascensor de emergencia. Sin embargo, la heroína azabache se aferró con fuerza a su minino al comprender cuál era la idea._

_-N-no chaton. ¡No pueden quedarse aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme sola! –decía envuelta en desesperación._

_El ojiverde sonrió con dulzura a su amada. Solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sobrevivir a esa pesadilla para poder verla otra vez_

_-Nos volverás a ver Bugaboo –dijo a la vez que depositaba un pequeño beso en su frente- somos héroes, el bien siempre ganara. Y pase lo que pase –añadió con un ligero sonrojo- no olvides lo mucho que te amo._

_Todo lo que vio Ladybug antes de desmayarse por completo fue a Carapace correr con ella, pasar la corta seguridad del pequeño ascensor, y mientras la colocaba en el reducido espacio, sentir como ponía en sus manos los Miraculous de sus compañeras, al igual que el suyo. Aunque, incluso ya inconsciente, la frase de Chat no se quitaba de su cabeza, y peor aún, de una pequeña parte de su corazón._

Tikki sostenía un pañuelo pequeño, con el que limpiaba cada cierto momento las lágrimas de su aún dormida portadora. No paso mucho antes que Marinette despertase, con ¿una mirada de esperanza?.. Parecía que la chica había intentado convencerse de que todo se trataba de una pesadilla, e incluso quizá diría que debía alistarse para ir al colegio o llegaría tarde.

Apenas entró el Maestro Fu, el pequeño brillo de esperanza se apagó. Buen intento, pero fallido.

-Me alegra ver que ya te sientes mejor Marinette –dijo sonriendo- el descanso te sentó mejor de lo que esperaba.

Ella se limitó a sonreír, pero ahora que recordaba…

-¡Maestro Fu!... mis padres… ¡han de estar preocupados buscándome!

-Descuida. Ellos ahora mismo piensan que estas en un campamento de modas que dura toda esta semana. No hay ningún problema con ello. Sin embargo, - dijo en un tono más serio- es necesario que hable contigo de algo importante.

El anciano le entregó su teléfono celular, abierto ya en lo que parecía la sección de noticias. La chica abrió el video de una noticia reciente:

-"…Las labores de reconstrucción tardarán cerca de seis meses según los expertos –decía Nadia Chamack- mientras que las autoridades aún buscan las causas de este desastroso hecho. El sector derecho del Louvre seguirá cerrado hasta terminar la recuperación total de 14 salas subterráneas destruidas…"

-P-pero… ¿No han pensado en la posibilidad del daño de un akuma el cual Ladybug no pudo revertir? –pregunto Tikki.

-Podrían haberlo hecho, si alguna persona recordase que es tan siquiera un akuma –dijo el Maestro Fu con simpleza.

-Eso es ridículo –razonó Marinette- todo París sabe que es una akuma… ¡hemos luchado contra ellos por más de un año!

-Pues de alguna manera, ningún parisino recuerda eso, así como tampoco recuerdan que una vez existió una heroína llamada Ladybug, o un héroe llamado Chat Noir.

Otro golpe para la azabache. Lo último que hubiera esperado es haber sido, literalmente, borrada del mapa.

-Por lo visto esto es obra de un akumatizado, esto llegó hace cinco días a cada casa, negocio, y centro de la ciudad –mientras tomaba un sobre de aspecto oficial de la mesa cercana- dentro hay una nota que parece ordenar a quien lo lea olvidar a los héroes de Paris y por ende, todo lo relacionado a las batallas o hechos ocurridos estos meses. Además, cualquier video o evidencia de ustedes ha sido borrada. En resumen, si alguien llegase a encontrar algo que se relacione con héroes, solo pensara que es algo ficticio.

Una extraña furia combinada con tristeza empezaba a nacer en la ojiazul, solo pudo contenerse para hacer una última pregunta.

-¿"Ellos" también lo olvidaron cierto?

La primera lágrima cayó al escuchar un "si".

El timbre sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. Era extraño ver tanto días el asiento de la azabache sin nadie en él, para Adrien, ello se sentía como un inmenso vacío en alguna parte de su ser. Un único "consuelo" era saber que la chica se encontraba bien y seguramente feliz, en un campamento mientras perseguía sus sueños de ser diseñadora. Además, sabía que Marinette estaría de regreso en dos días más.

Su compañero de asiento ya se hallaba junto a su novia, mientras ambos miraban el celular de esta.

-Dice que todo anda bien y que recién se comunica porque olvidó cargar la batería del celular –leyó Alya, viendo que solo ellos tres quedaban en el aula- ¡Esta chica va a volverme loca uno de estos días!

El rubio sonrió al escuchar el tono de la chica. Al menos ya no había ese dejo de molestia que tenía los últimos días, pues enterarse de la ausencia de su mejor amiga por medio de sus padres no le había sentado nada bien.

El trio salió del colegio, donde un ya conocido guardaespaldas parecía impaciente por la demora de su protegido. Adrien solo alcanzó a lanzar una despedida rápida antes de entrar al auto.

Al llegar a la mansión, vio a su padre al pie de las escaleras centrales, puesto que era usualmente ocupado por Nathalie. A quien, dicho sea de paso, no veía hace días.

-Vuelves a demorarte Adrien –dijo la fría voz de Gabriel- creí haberte dicho que no puedes permitirte ni un minuto de error en tu horario.

-Yo también me alegro de verte padre –dijo el rubio casi en un susurro- ¿tienes alguna noticia de Nathalie?

-Su estado aun no es del todo satisfactorio. Espero que unos días más de descanso le den un mejor semblante –añadió con cierta autoridad- ahora pasa al comedor, tu comida esta ya servida.

Sin más, Gabriel subió las escaleras para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de su estudio. Apenas se sintió seguro de su privacidad, se dirigió hacia el retrato principal de la estancia, el cual abrió a modo de puerta. El precioso cuadro de la que fuera la señora Agreste, mostró tras sí una caja fuerte. Ahora esa pequeña fortaleza no guardaba solo el miraculous del Pavo Real. El anillo de Chat Noir también se contaba entre sus tesoros.

-"Porque tardas tanto en aparecer Ladybug" –pensaba mientras observaba el prodigio. Para él, su tiempo de espera terminaría cuando la heroína decidiese enfrentarlo; claro, creía él, sin ningún recuerdo.

_Flashback_

_A Hawk Moth no le tomo más de dos minutos deshacerse de aquellas jóvenes. Ninguna era tan siquiera la sombra de un rival. Pasó la mirada de una finalmente inconsciente Alya, hacia la rubia, que ahora si tenía algunas heridas que preocuparían a cualquiera. Luego alzó la vista hacia donde pensó ver a los otros 3 héroes, para ver con espanto como un chico moreno, al que reconoció como amigo de Adrien, salía de un pequeño espacio, siendo esperado por Chat Noir, quien tenía activado su cataclismo. Ladybug no parecía estar por ninguna parte._

_La furia del villano no se hizo esperar, y se lanzó contra Chat Noir, tal vez esperando que, si lograba derrotar al héroe, ir tras Ladybug no sería difícil. El siguiente golpe lo esperaba cuando vio al portador de la Destrucción hacer polvo las rejas de protección frente al pequeño ascensor. Los vidrios estallaron y así quedó sellada la última opción de Hawk Moth._

_Nino trataba mientras de auxiliar a sus compañeras, sin idea de que hacer para ayudarlas. Al menos le consolaba ver que las heridas de Chloé habían dejado de sangrar. Esperaba que ello fuese indicio de que en realidad, los cortes y rasguños de la rubia no eran tan profundos. Sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo de Alya, quien seguía sin despertar. El chico parecía perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que un fuerte ruido seco lo saco de sus divagaciones. _

_Chat Noir intentaba levantarse después de que el villano lo estrellase contra una pared. Su anillo le avisaba que le quedaba un minuto antes de que su identidad quedase al descubierto. Había intentado olvidar el tiempo. Olvidar que sus mejores amigos corrían tanto peligro como él. Olvidar que tal vez, el no saldría de ello, que quizá no volvería a ver a su Bugaboo. Intentaba ver alguna posibilidad en todo ello._

_Hawk Moth parecía dispuesto a arrebatarle el anillo delas manos. Pero también sentía un inusual regocijo al ver al héroe con la desesperación en su mirada, aferrándose a su último minuto antes del final._

_-Pensar que arriesgaste todo esto solo para darle un poco más de tiempo a tu adorada Ladybug –dijo con desdén- deberías saber que ella terminara cayendo al igual que tú._

_El Gato Negro parecía no estar oyéndolo, se sentía cada vez más lejano, sabía que también terminaría por caer inconsciente a los pies de su enemigo._

_-Final de la batalla entonces Hawk Moth –logro decir antes de desplomarse, antes que también su disfraz cayera._

_Los gestos de asombro no eran solo de sus compañeros, sino se veía también en Hawk Moth. No era para menos ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, estaba allí Adrien Agreste, su hijo._

**Y hoy llegué hasta aquí... espero que la historia les agrade tanto como a mi escribirla... y bueno... aunque me había propuesto actualizar cada dos o tres días, quizá la semana que viene se me complique un poco por los exámenes... pero veré si hay alguna fuente cercana de Internet que me ayude... Lindo día a todos!**

**Ritoru Deito: Te anticipaste esta escena... espero que haya quedado bien y te agrade! **


	4. Loi écrite

**Loi écrite**

_Flashback_

_Quien habría visto a Nino en ese momento, no habría podido determinar si había en su rostro más terror o desconcierto. Su angustia inicial por el que era el pésimo estado de su novia, se multiplicó al ver caer a su compañero, revelando finalmente su identidad. Y si, parecía una ironía ridículamente evidente. ¿Acaso también seria Ladybug alguien cercana a ellos?_

_De acuerdo, en ese momento su asombro era desbordante, pero no se comparó al momento en que vio a Hawk Moth, que dibujado tenía en el rostro una expresión de espanto, correr hacia la desmoronada pared que cubría la salida._

_Tanto Nino como Chloé pensaron que intentaba huir con el prodigio en su poder. Pero el pequeño anillo aun resplandecía en el anular derecho de Adrien. Idea descartada, al menos de momento._

_El villano parecía estar intentando abrir camino por medio del derrumbe, claro que su fuerza sola no logró mover ni un centímetro cualquier escombro. "Donde se supone que están mis villanos ahora mismo". No había caído en cuenta hasta entonces, pero su forma Escarlata ya no estaba presente._

_-¡¿Qué esperan ustedes dos para ayudarme?! –bramó sorpresivamente el adulto, sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes- ¿Piensan esperar acaso a la llegada de ayuda? ¿La policía tal vez? ¿Esperaran a que sea muy tarde para sus dos amigos?_

_El moreno no necesitó oír más. Dejando a Alya y Adrien junto a Chloé, acudió de prisa, y ambos, en pocos momentos, habían podido lograr un pequeño espacio, podrían pasar, aunque con un poco dificultad claro está._

_Hawk Moth se adelantó hasta Adrien, e ignorando a una rubia que intentaba vanamente aferrarse a su compañero, lo tomó en brazos dirigiéndose raudo a la salida. Chloé y Nino no tardaron en seguirlo, haciendo lo posible para llevar a Alya. _

_El recorrido por los pasillos destruidos les llevó al menos 10 minutos. Su enemigo les había adelantado al menos 2 de estos. Así que fue tanto un alivio como una desesperación cuando dieron finalmente a la entrada del museo, y vieron a un Adrien recostado al pie de la famosa Pirámide que decoraba el acceso, cuyos primeros de 673 cristales que tenía ya reflejaban tímidos rayos de sol, anunciando el amanecer. Tanto Nino como Chloé sintieron desfallecer cuando uno de estos se posó sobre la mano del rubio, y un acostumbrado resplandor plateado ya no tenía presencia. El anillo de Chat Noir estaba ahora tan desaparecido como el villano que había dejado allí a su portador, huyendo sin dejar huella aparente._

_Nino hizo algunas señas, esperando llamar la atención de alguno de los conductores madrugadores de la zona. Un taxi empezó a acercarse al grupo, mientras la joven Bourgeois se acercaba a Adrien, y leía un pequeño papel que había junto a este. Cuando todos, unos minutos después, estuvieron dentro del vehículo, y el conductor preguntó acerca del destino que querían, la rubia no dudo en dar una dirección ya conocida._

_Momentos más tarde, el taxi cruzaba velozmente el Sena rumbo a la mansión Agreste._

_-…_ tal vez una salida seria invocar un Lucky Charm –dijo Marinette- así podría revertir los efectos del akuma ¿no?

\- Sin duda sería una solución inmediata –respondió el Maestro Fu- aunque pienso que a largo plazo, o sería una acción totalmente inútil, o una que nos traiga aún más problemas. Para empezar, no tenemos ni idea de quién o donde está el akumatizado. Si aún está bajo el poder de Hawk Moth, le bastaría con ordenar a su víctima que vuelva a ejecutar su plan de nuevo. Y si solo tiene en su poder el akuma, creo que ya sabes que es lo que puede pasar.

Un recuerdo sacudió a la azabache muy desagradablemente. Definitivamente un ejército de Corazón de Piedra, parecía insignificante frente a un villano que… ¿Qué hacía exactamente? De cualquier manera, este akuma parecía ser uno de los más fuertes con los que tendría que pelear, y sin Chat Noir, sus posibilidades se reducían aún más.

Sin Chat Noir. Esas simples palabras la vaciaban por completo. Sabía que uno de sus objetivos era también dar con su compañero, aunque tal vez el Maestro pudiese compartir con ella la identidad de su _chatón_. Curiosamente, ahora saber ello le causaba especial ilusión, y es que si aún en sueños, la última frase del minino no se apartaba de su mente, cuando estaba despierta la sentía como eco todo el tiempo.

-Marinette, ¿todo bien en tu mundo de sueños? –preguntó divertidamente Tikki. Conocía lo suficiente a su portadora para al menos intuir lo que pasaba por su mente cada vez que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Cuál es el plan entonces? –dijo sin pensar la chica. Rayos. Su sonrojo era muy evidente, y las pequeñas risas de Wayzz y Tikki lo confirmaban. Incluso el anciano frente a ella parecía contener una sonrisa disimulada.

-Pienso que lo mejor será jugar con la paciencia de Hawk Moth –dijo él- creerá de seguro que has perdido cualquier rastro de memoria, por lo que esperará a que descubras tu rol como Ladybug y luego intentes atacarlo. Sabe que tiene la ventaja ya que Chat Noir no aparecerá.

Los ojos azules de la chica se cerraron, intentando que estos no delataran cuanto le habían afectado las últimas palabras.

Gabriel se acercó al cuadro de Emillie por segunda vez en el día, aunque esta vez por motivos distintos. Tras activar la curiosa combinación, ya se veía descender hasta llegar a su solitario lugar secreto, aunque para variar, esta vez contaba con la presencia de alguien.

-¿Todo bien? –dijo con una voz suave, muy extraña en él.

Ella solo asintió sin decir nada. Lejos de su vestir habitual, Nathalie tenía un traje en rojo vino que asemejaba a las escamas de algún reptil. La parte más llamativa terminaba en el blanco de su manga izquierda, que hacía parecer un abanico de papel. En la mano derecha sujetaba el bolígrafo donde guardaba el akuma.

-Ladybug está tardando más de lo que esperaba en presentarse –dijo el diseñador- necesitaremos otro plan en caso decida tomarse un tiempo largo. No puedo mantenerte aquí demasiado tiempo.

Loi écrite mantuvo el silencio. Sabía que tal vez la única manera de obligar a la heroína a exponerse era atacando. Ella no tendría duda de hacerlo si era necesario.

_Flashback_

_No le había costado demasiado llegar a su mansión, y lo primero que haría sería buscar a Nathalie. Sabía que con ella tendría respuesta al porqué de su destransformación como Escarlata. También le preocupaba pensar en lo que podría haber hecho la asistente en su intento de ayudarlo. Y sus sospechas se vieron reflejadas en la realidad cuando vio a Mayura intentando levantarse de lo débil que estaba. Él rápidamente le arrebató el Miraculous del Pavo Real, llevándola ya sin su transformación al piso superior. Fue entonces cuando escucho sonar el timbre con insistencia._

_Chloé parecía dispuesta a echar la puerta abajo. Iban 5 veces que el timbre de la casa sonaba, sin respuesta alguna. Cerca de la sexta tonada, la pequeña cámara de la entrada cobró vida. Lo raro era que no fue la habitual voz de Nathalie la que contestó. Fue la del mismo Gabriel Agreste._

_-¿Quién es y qué desea para estar importunando tan tempranamente? –la frialdad de la voz se sentía hasta detrás de la cámara._

_-S-soy Chloé Bo-bourgeois señor Agreste –se oyó a la nerviosa voz- se trata de Adrien. _

_-¿Qué sucede con mi hijo señorita Bourgeois? –inquirió él con algo de ansiedad._

_-E-está herido señor…_

_La reja central se abrió de inmediato. Atravesado el espacio que llevaba hasta la puerta de la mansión, el diseñador esperaba ya con impaciencia acompañado del guardaespaldas, quien de inmediato tomo al rubio de brazos de Chloé y Nino y despareció tras la enorme puerta._

_-Ya hemos contactado un médico para atenderlo de inmediato –dijo Gabriel al grupo- y espero que ustedes tengan una buena explicación de porqué mi hijo regresa herido y en compañía vuestra cuando se supone que se encontraba en su habitación._

_Dos pares de ojos furiosos se clavaron en el hombre. No esperaban que él se preocupase por sus heridas, pero incluso increparles en tal situación superaba cualquier límite. La chica incluso parecía estar arrepintiéndose de haber hecho caso a la nota y de llegar allí para pedir ayuda._

_Sorpresivamente, los ojos azules detrás de los anteojos del señor Agreste parecían suavizarse._

_-Han llevado a Adrien a su habitación – informó a la vez que se movía para darles paso- suban allí. El medico también se encargara de atenderlos. Iré en un momento para ver vuestra mejoría. _

_Sin más, el Agreste mayor acudió a ver a su asistente._

Hora de piano terminada. A Adrien le alivió ver que sus 15 minutos de demora no habían afectado en nada a su "estricto horario". Ahora tenía por lo menos 20 minutos de libertad antes de cenar, aunque pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho en que usar ese tiempo estando solo.

Tal vez podría dedicarse a practicar un poco su habilidad en los videojuegos. Eso, si quería ser en algún momento un rival digno para Marinette, y no el cual siempre ella derrotaba al minuto de empezada la partida.

Podría parecer extraño sí, pero por alguna razón, la chica azabache había aparecido en su mente cada 5 minutos durante esa semana. Aunque la razón podía ser muy simple: era lógico que extrañaba la presencia de su buena amiga.

_Flashback_

_Cuando Adrien despertó, no percibió nada fuera de lo normal, claro, sin tomar en cuenta el fuerte dolor que le nacía cerca de la nuca. Cuando termino de abrir los ojos, la presencia de sus amigos lo devolvió de golpe a la realidad. _

_-Al fin despiertas amigo –Nino parecía ser quien menos daño había recibido, así que era quien estaba más pendiente de sus compañeros. El moreno tenía a la vista un corte en la mejilla izquierda, la cual ya había sido atendida._

_Adrien paseó la vista por su habitación. Chloé tenía también varios cortes y heridas, aunque no habían sido de mucha profundidad. Aun así, su brazo derecho reposaba en un cabestrillo. Mientras, la chica aprovechaba el tiempo para una pequeña siesta._

_-El médico dice que es posible que haya sufrido un shock, que junto a los golpes en la cabeza, le ocasionaron el desmayo –dijo Nino al ver a su amigo con la mirada posada en Alya, ya que la chica seguía sin despertar- pero aseguró que no era nada grave, que sería mejor que descanse lo más posible. Eso mismo es para ti –añadió ahora en tono ligero de orden._

_-Estoy bien Nino –dijo el rubio en un tono apagado. Cuando había flexionado su mano, el peso inexistente del anillo le había quitado los pocos ánimos que había formado en esos minutos._

_-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que es muy peligroso usar un Miraculous dañado?_

_Gabriel traía entre manos una taza humeante de chocolate que puso ante Nathalie. Aún tenía las manos muy frías, cosa que le preocupaba mucho._

_-En teoría, no lo use –respondió con algo de debilidad- me desmaye antes de que pudiese hacer algo además de transformarme. Preferiría que en lugar de estar regañándome, me digas si todo esto tuvo al final resultado._

_Agreste se llevó una mano a un bolsillo del saco, sacando así el valioso anillo._

_-Eso significa –dijo la asistente- que conoces la identidad civil de Chat Noir. ¿Quién es?_

_Bastó la pregunta para que el rostro de Gabriel se desencajara por completo. Su hijo había sido enemigo todos esos meses. Había prometido mantenerlo alejado del peligro, y había fallado épicamente, puesto que cada batalla significaba un riesgo para su hijo._

_-Lo sospechaba –dijo Natalie en un hilo de voz- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes esto?_

_-No puedo seguir peleando contra mi hijo, pero necesito los aretes con más urgencia que nunca –soltó con desesperación._

_\- Lo mejor –respondió ella tratando de levantarse- será ver una manera de borrar esto de la mente de Adrien, y creo que también del de sus amigos._

_El plan se formó en menos de 5 minutos. Claro que Nathalie tendría que permanecer aislada mientras este duraba. Gabriel no dudó y se transformó en su otro yo allí mismo. Hawk Moth sintió tanto alivio como ligera culpa al ver el akuma entrar en el bolígrafo de la asistente. Tras unos segundos, la transformación se completó._

_-¿Lista para esto, __Loi écrite?_

_La nueva villana no respondió. __Pero__ caminó con elegancia y desapareció tras la puerta. Tenía una cita pendiente con el alcalde de París._

**Estoy segura que no soy la única que odia los exámenes... espero no demorarme en actualizar mucho y espero que esta historia les agrade... voy avisando que habrá un personaje no nuevo para nosotros pero si para esta historia... veremos si alguien le acierta a quien es... y muchas gracias a todos los que se dan un momento para leer... Un lindo día a todos! **

**Ritoru Deito: Me encanta que estés tan emocionada como yo... y una vez más, le acertaste... espero que tengas un miauravilloso día!**


End file.
